This invention relates to pneumatic vane motors comprising a cylinder housing and a rotor provided with axially extending, radial slots in which vanes of less width than the slots are reciprocably guided.
In order to prevent the vanes from getting stuck in the slots because of a tight face-to-face engagement it has been previously suggested to provide the vanes with laterally protruding distance (or spacing) means or heels located at the inner edges of the vanes. There is, however, a serious disadvantage involved in such an arrangement, because, when the vanes are loaded by motive pressure air in the cylinder for propelling the rotor, they take support against one of the slot walls with their inner edges. The result is that the distance (or spacing) heels are exposed to a considerable wear as the motor is in operation and as the vanes reciprocate in the rotor slots. After some time of running, the distance (or spacing) heels are worn out and the vanes may be stuck in the slots due to adherence.